The present invention relates to an apparatus for automatically affixing a tape of composite material onto the surface of an adhesion form having various contours to make a lamination of the tape.
In recent years, lightweight plate materials have been produced from a tape of composite material, i.e. a tape prepared by impregnating carbon fiber, aramid fiber or like reinforcing fiber with a thermosetting resin, by affixing the tape on the surface of an adhesion form (body) having specified contours to make a lamination, and thereafter subjecting the lamination to a curing treatment with application of heat and pressure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,292,108, for example, discloses an apparatus for automatically affixing a tape of composite material. According to this disclosure, a tape is continuously fed from a reel and pressed against the surface of the adhesion form with a presser roller, the presser roller is moved along a predetermined path to successively affix the tape strips without leaving a clearance therebetween. The presser roller consists of a plurality of roller members disposed widthwise. These roller members are permitted to vertically move independently of one another so that even when an end edge of a tape strip is inclined to a tape affixing direction, the very tip of the end edge can be pressed and affixed to the adhesion form.
In the above conventional apparatus, a link roller is used to give a pressing force to the presser roller. The presser roller, when releasing the pressing force of the link roller, moved up due to a spring carrier by the presser roller and the pressing force to the tape disappears. Consequently, the above conventional apparatus is satisfiable in the case of affixing the tape to a flat surface but unsatisfiable in the case of an adhesion form having a curved surface.